Two Versions of Two Scenarios
by LoisLane95
Summary: Adam and Hiro meet up twice throughout the ages
1. Scenario 1 Chicago 1927

Title: Two Versions of Two Scenarios  
Pairing: Kensei/Hiro (a couple other characters show up in there too though.)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. :(  
Summary: A couple of different circumstances of the two boys meeting up at different times throughout the ages...

**Two Versions of Two Scenarios**

**1**_-1927 – Chicago_

Version 1: Hiro's Version

"Yatta!" Hiro Nakamura cried right after he and his companion appeared out of thin air into the crisp Chicago night air. His glee was short lived, though, as his expression changed into one of worry. "I hope we are at the right time… And the right place. Do you recognize this Matt?"

Matt Parkman craned his neck to look at the surrounding buildings. He recognized them, but they looked different, like they were from an old movie. This would be appropriate, he guessed, because they were trying to get to the Twenties.

"Yeah," he replied, "this all looks like Chicago to me. So now where do we go to find your grandfather?"

Hiro led on. He had been to the place in the present day, so he had an idea of where he was going. He vaguely noticed a blur of sky blue as they started out. They walked in silence, while Hiro just thought of the current situation. He and Matt were trying to figure out how to stop the newest threat that the company had set in motion, years before the bomb above New York had happened, years before Hiro even knew about his power. They were supposed to listen in on a conversation with a girl named Louisa and Hiro's grandfather, and Matt, with his ability to hear thoughts, was going to hear exactly what was set in motion, so that they could save the world.

Suddenly, Hiro felt like his was being watched. He stopped abruptly, causing Matt to crash into him. He brushed off Matt's apology, as he stepped around him quickly, looking behind him at the sudden swish of blue that darted behind the nearest building.

"No! No! I'm fine. I just heard something familiar," Hiro smiled and replied to Matt's questions about the sudden stop. He masked his insecurity, and smiled excitedly so Matt wouldn't catch on and continued on his way.

It took them another hour to get there, partially because Hiro got lost twice, and partially because of all the times he stopped to look for the person he thought was following them. He never saw more than a swish of blue, and that was only three times. All the other times he saw nothing, and he told himself he was being paranoid.

Matt heard exactly what he needed to hear right as soon as they arrived. He clapped his hand on Hiro's shoulder, and told him to jet back home with a huge grin on his face. Hiro caught Matt's enthusiasm and grinned back – there was something invigorating about saving the world. He closed his eyes to time travel, but something stopped him.

He opened his eyes, and looked around once more. Another swish of blue flashed before him. He felt like he was missing something, an opportunity, or something of the like. But he couldn't change history. So even though it felt completely wrong, he closed his eyes and he and Matt disappeared into thin air.

Version 2: Adam's Version

"Yatta!"

Adam Munroe stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard a voice, a voice he could never forget, not even after nearly three hundred years.

He spun around, and looked for the source of the voice. And there stood Hiro Nakamura, looking exactly the same. He was still a head shorter than Adam, and his hair was still unkempt, and still took his breath away.

He hadn't noticed the man with Hiro until they started walking towards him. Hiro looked determined – an expression Adam had been familiar with when he had been Takezo Kensei – and the taller man behind him looked ready to follow Hiro to the ends of the earth.

Adam had the sudden urge to go to Hiro's follower and shake some sense into him. _Don't do it, friend, _he'd say. _I know, saving whatever Hiro has you saving sounds all well and good,_ _but you can't trust him. He'll betray you! Don't you understand?! He'll hurt you!_

But instead of giving warning to someone he felt was a kindred soul, he just moved out of the way, turning his back on them so that he wouldn't be recognized. Even though his back was turned, he thought he could feel Hiro's eyes upon him. Though, Adam thought, he was unsure to whether or not this Hiro would even know him yet.

After they passed, Adam started following, at a distance. Every so often, he'd have to rush behind a building, or hide somewhere so that Hiro wouldn't be able to see him when he looked. He mentally cursed his blue shirt for making him stand out.

He didn't know why he was following Hiro. He hated the man, hated him with every fiber of his being, yet here he was, drawn to him, following him like a sheep would follow his Shepard, even after everything that Hiro had done to him.

For an hour he followed them. Hiding, and sneaking – abilities he had gotten quite good at over the years. And then they stopped at a building – his apartment building, no less – and that was when Adam nearly broke.

The horrible man that Hiro had brought with him touched Hiro. His hand was on Hiro's shoulder, and he was smiling. Hiro was smiling back. And the empathic bond he had with Hiro's friend had been abruptly replaced with a burning desire to hurt and maim. This man had suddenly become Adam's enemy in every way possible.

Adam stepped out from behind a crowd of people and walked determinedly towards the pair. He was fingering the knife in his sleeve, testing its sharpness and it's accessibility as he prepared to strike.

Hiro's head shot up and looked around.

And instead of attacking, the supposed brave Sword Saint ran and hid behind a dumpster.

He chanced a look a few seconds later. Hiro had gone. Adam walked up to the spot where he had just been, and breathed in Hiro's scent. He recognized it instantly – after three hundred years, it hadn't changed. He stood there, taking deep breaths until the air smelled like air again.

Before he knew it, Adam was reminiscing. He was thinking about Hiro's and his adventures; and he was thinking about their misadventures. And now he was thinking about a new face that had been added to his list of people that need to die. He memorized every single feature so that he would be sure to recognize him. A round face. Brown eyes. Short black hair. A goofy grin. And next time they met, Adam was not going to hide like a coward.

"Sorry, carp," Adam whispered to the cold Chicago air. "But he's going to die too. Everyone will. Until all you have left is me."


	2. Scenario 2 Sydney 2083

**Two Versions of Two Scenarios**

**2**_-Sydney, 2083_

Version 1: Adam's Version

Adam stepped out into the warm summer day in Sydney, Australia, and smiled at his newest and final bride. It was their seventy-fifth anniversary today, and both of them looked like they had never reached a day past twenty five. Adam thoroughly enjoyed finally having Claire with him; having someone who knew what it felt like to live eternally.

As such, he promised a special day for a special occasion, just as she had asked and he was ready to deliver.

He had it all planned out. First, they were on a hover craft with a glass floor, so they could look at the ocean underneath. Then he took her on a helicopter ride, and to the pilot's amazement, they both jumped off and clung to each other as they fell thousands of meters to the crashing waves below. They laughed as they regenerated. And Adam realized that he finally felt whole again.

They went to dinner. Adam commented on being glad they left their lives in America back when they did, or else they might have gotten caught up in trying to save the world, or trying to heal it, or fix it or even change it in the slightest bit, because this, right here, was all a man could ask for.

The most perfect day of Adam's long life fell apart when they left the restaurant and were walking in the park by their house. They turned a corner and were stopped by someone.

A familiar face was staring at him. It was round, with black hair, and brown eyes. It looked at his wife and smiled a familiar goofy grin. Adam's stomach jumped into his throat as all the familiar feelings from over a century and a half ago flared back up: jealousy, anger, a sudden desire for revenge.

Before he could think twice, he had pulled out the knife that he always carried with him and jabbed it into his heart. He coughed a few times, and then fell to the ground. Claire gasped and knelt beside him. It was an understated death, Adam thought, because he believed that this man needed to feel more pain before he died.

But as he fell, he revealed the Japanese man who had been standing behind him. Hiro Nakamura was still a head shorter than him, still had unkempt hair, and still – after everything: after kissing his true love, and after locking him in a coffin – still took his breath away.

Adam watched Hiro as Hiro watched his friend fall to the pavement below. The gaping hole that had been inside his heart since Adam first met Hiro was revealed again. Adam felt the pain of not having Hiro as his own. And for the first time in around three hundred years, Adam felt like crying, because he knew Hiro would never look at him with respect anymore. Hiro would never again idolize him like he did in the seventeenth century. Instead of crying, Adam pursed his lips tightly, and glared at Hiro.

Hiro looked back at Adam, with tears in his eyes.

"You brought this on yourself, carp," Adam said coldly.

Hiro's sad eyes never left Adam's, as he knelt down and touched the dead body. Then he scrunched up his face and disappeared. And Adam finally did cry then, because he knew he would never see Hiro again; he would never get the chance to truly love Hiro and tell him that he loved him.

Version 2: Hiro's Version

"Where the hell are we?" Matt yelled. "Jesus, Hiro, we were just in the nineteen-twenties, and now we're God knows where. Shit, is that a hovercraft?"

"Sorry! I do not know when we are. I do not have full control of my power yet!" Hiro responded, as he looked in wonder at the hovercraft.

They wandered around for a while, because after Matt had found the hovercraft, they saw a 2083 Nissan Versa, and Hiro wanted to look around to see what the future was like. They figured out that they were in Sydney, Australia. Matt found a toy store and bought some space themed toys for his daughter, and Hiro bought an X-Men comic that had been published in 2082. They laughed because their MasterCards still worked, even seventy-six years in the future.

The day was ending, so Hiro was about to suggest trying to return to the present again because he was getting hungry, when Matt turned suddenly, and said he thought he saw Claire. He trailed a couple of paces behind Matt, and looked at the ground because he knew Claire couldn't be alive in the year 2083. When Matt stopped suddenly, he looked up and there was the cheerleader. She looked older than he had last seen her, and he was about to ask her what exactly she was doing here when –

Matt was coughing. He was doubled over. And all of a sudden, he was sprawled on the ground, dead. Hiro was baffled. Who would want to kill Matt? Why was there a knife sticking out of his heart? He felt tears form in his eyes and looked up to see who Matt's murderer was.

He lifted his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Takezo Kensei. He was wearing a sky blue shirt, and suddenly that feeling he had felt before he left Chicago made sense. He had missed an opportunity to see Kensei.

He felt terrible. One of his friends had just died, and all he could think about was how he felt about Adam Munroe. Then when realization struck him, and he figured out that it had been Adam who had killed Matt, tears started to form in his eyes. He now knew the extent of Adam's hatred. He now knew Adam could never forgive him.

"You brought this on yourself, carp." Adam said coldly.

Hiro knew that he had. And even though Adam was glaring at him, he couldn't look away. He was captivated by his intense blue eyes. He knelt down to check on Matt, to take his body back, but still he couldn't look away.

Hiro felt the tears prickle at the back of his eyes, and knew he had to go back before Adam saw him cry. Hiro closed his eyes to concentrate on bending time and space so he could go back to his time.

When he opened them, Adam wasn't before him, and Hiro let the tears fall. He cried because he would never see Adam again. And he cried because he could never truly love Adam or tell him that he loved him.

Fin


End file.
